


Alex Fierro

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, LGBTQ Themes, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Alex Fierro iria pirar minha cabeça, mas já ouviram aquela? “Se está no inferno...Abrace o capeta”.Fanfict participante do Concurso NFF Jun./2017: AU/RA e [Tributo] Amor, I LGBT You do Fórum Need For Fic.





	Alex Fierro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
>  
> 
> Betado pela diva da JUHh; minha beta linda e pseudo-relacionamento lésbico de 10 anos.
> 
> Nota: Alex Fierro é uma personagem confirmada como genderfluid no segundo livro da série; O martelo de Thor.

Era mais um dia comum em Valhalla, ou “colégio para pessoas extremamente problemáticas” como eu o chamava em dias ruins.   
Esse era um desses, meus colegas de corredor estavam com caras péssimas quando os encontrei, parecia que tínhamos um novo morador e que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o novo alojamento, que por um enorme acaso do destino era o mesmo que o meu.   
  
Não vou mentir, a maioria dos alunos em Valhalla era infinitamente rico, mas o pessoal do corredor 19, os meus amigos, não eram, todos nós havíamos sido incluídos em um programa de bolsas para sem-tetos adolescentes, uma tentativa do prefeito de retirar as crianças inteligentes da rua; palavras dele essas, não minhas.   
  
Mas a questão era que, nossos quartos eram duplos, tínhamos um banheiro enorme, duas camas que eu não poderia pagar nem limpando eternamente todos os banheiros do colégio, duas mesas de estudos com computador de última geração e duas estantes cheias de livros didáticos e literatura, o melhor dos quartos compartilhados na opinião dos meus amigos.   
E agora parecia que o meu alojamento estava sendo demolido.   
  
— Mas que porcaria você está fazendo seu delinquente?? - Perguntei assim que abri a minha porta, de onde estavam vindo alguns barulhos muito suspeitos de demolição.   
— Sua - Rebateu na mesma hora com uma cara que faria inveja a qualquer assassino de filme B.   
  
O quarto estava uma bagunça, cheio de caixas abertas, roupas espalhadas e eu podia jurar que havia um livro em cima do ar condicionado; meu novo colega de quarto era alto e magro, possuía cabelos um pouco abaixo das orelhas, pintados num tom de verde escuro, com pelo menos três dedos de raiz escura aparecendo, vestia um tênis surrado de cano alto cor de rosa, calça skinny de veludo verde-limão, um colete quadriculado rosa e verde por cima de uma camiseta branca e outro suéter rosa de casimira enrolado na cintura como um kilt; me lembrou muito aquelas cobras venenosas, que são super coloridas, como num aviso de “se mexer comigo você morre”.   
O rosto tinha feições angulosas e um sorriso torto de beleza sobrenatural, os olhos eram diferentes, um castanho escuro e o outro mel, como os olhos do David Bowie.¹   
  
— Como é? - Perguntei sem entender.   
— É sua, dela e ela até que eu diga o contrário - Afirmou com uma ferocidade digna de um cão de briga.   
  
E o mais estranho era que agora eu podia ver claramente, antes eu juraria, não pela minha alma, mas talvez pelo falafel² da cantina, que era um garoto, mas agora eu percebia claramente que era uma garota, e isso não era bom.   
  
— Não sei quem é você, mas tenho quase certeza de que está no quarto errado - Comentei procurando a ajuda de meus colegas, mas nenhum deles abriu a boca; claro, obrigado por isso pessoal.   
— Sou Alex Fierro, e o diretor me deu a chave desse quarto seu Kurt Cobain de araque - Rebateu da mesma maneira.   
  
Eu podia dizer que recuei e sai correndo dali com o rabo entre as pernas, mas esse não seria eu e, particularmente? Eu adorava um desafio.   
  
— Meu nome é Magnus Chase, esses são meus amigos e vizinhos de corredor, Mallory, T.J, Jacques, Mestiço Gunderson e Samirah - Disse assim que vi a minha melhor amiga se aproximar.   
— Olá irmãzinha - Disse de maneira forçada assim que viu a garota.   
— Irmã? Você nunca disse que tinha uma irmã Sam! - Protestei na mesma hora, que espécie de amigos eu tinha que não me contavam dos irmãos possíveis assassinos demolidores de quartos?   
— É porque eu não sabia até pouco tempo atrás Magnus - Explicou revirando os olhos para mim — Você mal chegou e já fez toda essa bagunça Alex? - Perguntou como se falasse com uma criança pequena — Tente não matar o nosso amigo aqui, ele é legal - Pediu empurrando meu ombro de leve.   
— Hey, podem ir parando com isso, nada de me matar até o jantar por favor, estou quase morrendo de fome! - Afirmei arrancando risadas da platéia na porta do meu quarto — Será que dá para jogar a sua bagunça do SEU lado do quarto? - Perguntei me sentindo como se houvesse corrido uma maratona.   
  
Alex me olhou como se eu fosse uma mancha particularmente persistente em seu suéter e sorriu de maneira angelical para mim assim que passou pela porta.   
  
— Mas é claro que NÃO Maggie - Afirmou correndo logo em seguida.   
— Volte já aqui sua desaforada! - Gritei para ela, mas duvido que tenha escutado, já que Gunilla, a capitã das líderes de torcida estava gritando a plenos pulmões dois andares abaixo.   
— Você está bem? - Sam perguntou parecendo preocupada.   
— _Está brincando? Nós não estamos bem!_ \- Afirmei englobando o corredor todo, onde meus amigos ainda pareciam paralisados.   
  
Vocês devem estar pensando que eu e Alex nos tornamos inimigos imediatamente, mas não foi bem assim, tivemos alguns episódios de quase morte no caminho (a maioria causados por ela, é claro), o sumiço de uma espada da coleção do diretor, e um quase casamento arranjado pelo pai de minha melhor amiga Sam (Amir, o dono da cantina da escola, deus do melhor falafel do mundo me mataria se realmente houvesse um casamento).   
Mas tirando isso, acho que nos tornamos amigos, Mestiço e T.J adoravam passar por mim no pátio externo cheios de toalhas roubadas dos vestiários.   
  
— Para secar a sua baba - T.J gritava assim que despejava ao menos duas toalhas no meu colo, quatro vezes por mês exatamente, de preferência as quintas que era quando o treinador dava falta delas — _Viver é desenhar sem borracha_ meu amigo! - Gritava quando já estava longe, devia ser alguma frase daqueles livros de literatura que ele adorava.   
  
O fato era: Alex Fierro me intrigava, alguns dias vestia saias e vestidos bastante femininos, até usava maquiagem, e em outros usava calças rasgadas nos joelhos e regatas que faziam com que ninguém pensasse sequer em dizer “ela”, além dos cabelos verdes completamente rebeldes.   
Eu estava em uma semana particularmente dolorosa, onde tentava fazer com que ela me explicasse exatamente o porquê eu estava ficando doido.   
  
— Você vai falar alguma coisa ou vai me fazer perder esse sol delicioso só pra ficar olhando pra sua cara? - Perguntou assim que eu me sentei ao seu lado no gramado.   
— Desculpe cara, mas é que eu só queria entender, já procurei na internet e não achei nada com nada - Expliquei assim que encontrei as palavras, estava bem difícil achá-las a cada vez que o assunto era Alex Fierro.   
— Como é que você soube? - Perguntou intrigado, seus olhos me encarando daquela maneira que me fazia sentir pelado, e isso não era nada legal quando você é um adolescente de dezesseis anos.   
— Que não tinha nada com nada? - Perguntei ainda sem entender.   
— Não, que você devia se referir a mim como ele e não como ela - Explicou me parecendo genuinamente curioso.   
  
Eu não sabia explicar isso (geralmente sei explicar a maioria das coisas que faço, mas não essa), as roupas eram comuns, calça jeans rasgada que eu jurava ser minha de alguns anos atrás, uma camiseta branca com o habitual suéter rosa e verde e os tênis de cano alto cor de rosa, não havia nada que indicasse que era ele ou ela, mas eu sabia que era ele, talvez fosse a energia que irradiava dessa pessoa de tantas facetas.   
  
— Realmente não sei, eu só sabia - Afirmei com a mesma certeza que eu dizia querer comer falafel.   
— Certo, vou tentar te explicar pela última vez, e preste atenção, porque você não vai ter outra chance - Afirmou se sentando de pernas cruzadas em frente a mim — Eu nasci como um homem, na minha certidão de nascimento está escrito homem e não mulher - Ia dizendo de forma pausada.   
  
Eu queria dizer que estava prestando atenção nos detalhes do que ele dizia, mas seria meia mentira, eu preferia prestar atenção na cor incomum dos olhos dele, em como os raios de sol faziam com que eles brilhassem ainda mais, ou de como o cheiro de flores silvestres estava vindo dele e não do jardim ali perto.   
  
— Está prestando atenção Maggie? - Perguntou num tom irônico, usando o apelido que sabia que eu odiava — Mas tem dias que eu não me sinto como homem, e então eu SOU mulher - Afirmou frisando bem a palavra — Não sei como te explicar melhor que isso, eu sou de gênero fluido, e isso ainda é meio confuso até para mim, só sei que quando sou homem sou homem e quando sou mulher sou mulher - Afirmou num tom até bondoso para os padrões Alex Fierro.   
— Eu acho que entendi - Concordei de maneira cautelosa, eu poderia sair dali feliz ou com uma torneira de jardim entrando pela narina esquerda, mas não custava tentar.   
  
Eu tomei fôlego, conversar com Alex era como uma maratona, fosse ele ou ela, não sabia qual dos dois era mais intenso, eu já estava entrando em pânico, era agora ou nunca, a pergunta de dois milhões de dólares que eu não tinha e pelo andar da carruagem nunca ia ter.   
  
— Então… - Comecei evitando olhar para ele, mas era meio impossível, Alex era um imã de Magnus Chase — Hipoteticamente, se eu te convidar para ir numa parada no centro da cidade hoje… você me mataria? - Perguntei esperando que o próprio ragnarok começasse na minha frente.   
  
E foi assim que eu morri.   
Mentira, eu realmente achei que ia desta para melhor, os olhos dele praticamente dobraram de tamanho, mas ao invés de uma torneira de jardim enfiada no nariz, Alex começou a gargalhar, e sou obrigado a dizer, a risada dele era contagiante, logo eu também estava rindo, quase esquecido da minha quase aparente morte.   
  
— Você está mesmo me convidando para ir na _Parada do Orgulho Gay_ Magnus Chase? - Perguntou com uma voz que eu não soube identificar se era o canto dos anjos ou as trombetas do apocalipse.   
— Sim, meus “pais substitutos” disseram que ia ser divertido, Hearth não quis ir nas outras, mas dessa vez Blitzen o convenceu, ele é estilista, fez uma roupa de diabo para os dois usarem em casal - Expliquei fazendo uma careta, não queria imaginar Hearth de diabo, ele era a melhor pessoa que eu conhecia em toda a terra.   
  
Alex pareceu ponderar por um tempo, mas depois se levantou e me estendeu a mão para me ajudar; meus sentidos aranha deveriam ter começado a apitar, mas como não havia uma sinfonia de sirenes em minha mente eu peguei a mão dele.   
Ele me puxou com uma mão e com a outra puxou meu agasalho, na altura do peito, me fazendo chegar perigosamente perto.   
  
— Me alcance se for capaz então Maggie - Desafiou antes de me beijar e sair correndo como se o inferno estivesse atrás dele.   
  
Eu fiquei parado, estático no mesmo lugar, Alex Fierro tinha acabado de me beijar? E eu não tinha sido morto? Nem tinha dado o primeiro passo?   
Provavelmente eu havia morrido depois do almoço, mas quem sou eu para reclamar não é?   
  
— Espere aí seu delinquente! - Gritei para a barra do casaco dele, que era a única coisa que eu ainda conseguia ver; talvez durante a parada eu conseguisse outro beijo, quem sabe não era meu dia de sorte? Alex Fierro iria pirar minha cabeça, mas já ouviram aquela? “Se está no inferno... Abrace o capeta”.   


**Author's Note:**

> ¹ : A descrição que usei de Alex Fierro é praticamente a mesma da primeira aparição do personagem no livro.
> 
> Falafel²: É um salgadinho originário do Oriente médio. Consiste em bolinhos fritos de grão-de-bico ou fava moídos, normalmente misturados com condimentos como alho, cebolinha, salsa, coentro e cominho.
> 
>  
> 
> As frases em itálicos fazem parte dos itens obrigatórios para o concurso:  
> Itens:QUOTE: "Viver é desenhar sem borracha." (Millôr Fernandes)  
> PROMPT: Escreva uma história inspirada em alguma das datas comemorativas do mês de junho (Dia Internacional do Orgulho Gay).  
> PROMPT: Ponha esta frase no texto: "Está brincando? Nós não estamos bem!"


End file.
